


666

by Tragedi_origami



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Minor Character Death, Supernatural - Freeform, Suspense
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-02-13 23:10:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2168817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tragedi_origami/pseuds/Tragedi_origami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...Semua iblis itu pembohong."//Masuk dan Keluar-Datang dan Menghilang. Vincent Phantomhive ditugaskan oleh Ratu Victoria untuk menginvestigasi Kota Oldmaple, dan sepertinya Ciel menyembunyikan sesuatu dari yang lain. COMPLETED</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oldmaple City

**Author's Note:**

> Also available on Fanfiction.net; under the name tragedi origami.

**1 Oktober 1885.**

"Aku nggak mau pergi kesana," ujar putra semata wayang mereka. Rachel menautkan kedua alisnya. "Ada apa, sayang?" tanyanya.

"Di sana menyeramkan."

Rachel dan Vincent saling bertukar pandang. "Ciel, kami gak mungkin meninggalkanmu di sini sendirian di London, lagipula kita punya Sebastian, 'kan?" ujar Vincent, menenangkan anaknya yang rapuh itu. Sebastian, berdiri di sebelah Ciel meliriknya dari atas. "Kau hanya belum terbiasa, kita hanya berada di sana selama 6 bulan," kata Vincent.

"3 bulan itu lama, Pa!" protes Ciel. Ada ketukan di daun pintu, dan Vincent menoleh. "Masuk,"

"Tuan, Nyonya, Tuan Muda, ini tehnya." ujar Maylene sambil berjalan mendekati kedua tuannya dan meletakkannya di atas meja kopi. "Terima kasih Maylene, kau boleh pergi sekarang." Maylene pun membungkuk dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

 _Aku tidak percaya harus melindungi bocah ini,_  batin Sebastian, masih memandangi Ciel. "Iya, 'kan, Sebastian?" Vincent bertanya, menatapnya. "…Iya. Tentu saja, Tuan." jawabnya. Tiba-tiba anak kecil yang masih berumur 10 tahun itu memeluk pinggang lelaki serba hitam itu dan berseru, "Terima kasih, Sebastian!" Rachel dan Vincent tersenyum.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pergi."

* * *

Vincent Phantomhive ditugaskan oleh Ratu Victoria untuk menginvestigasi tempat yang akan ditujunya. Tempat itu berupa kota, hampir mirip dengan London; Kota Iblis, katanya. Informasi mengatakan bahwa 6 orang perempuan **—** _hanya perempuan **—**_ meninggal setiap 6 minggu sekali, tanpa ada pelaku. Namun, pelaku memberikan— _mengukir—_ angka 666 di dahi para korbannya. Vincent tidak terlalu percaya mitos tentang angka iblis, namun ia sekarang percaya.

Kalau ia tidak percaya, ia tidak akan mungkin membuat kontrak dengan Sebastian.

Vincent mungkin memberitahu istrinya, Tanaka , Maylene dan Sebastian, namun tidak pada Ciel. Namun, entah bagaimana caranya, Ciel selalu mengatakan bahwa "tempat itu menyeramkan". Vincent tidak curiga pada anaknya itu, namun isi hatinya mengatakan yang lain. Ia tidak pernah mengajak Ciel ikut campur urusan berbahayanya.

"Sebastian," panggil Vincent dalam kereta yang sedang berjalan. Sebastian menoleh ke arahnya, tanpa berhenti menuangkan teh tuannya. "Ya?"

"Karena aku tidak dapat menjaga Ciel 24/7, tolong jaga anakku. Jangan sampai dia tersakiti, bagaimana pun caranya. Kembalikan dia padaku tanpa terluka." ujar Vincent.

"…Apakah itu perintah?" tanyanya, meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Bukan," Sebastian menaikkan sebelah alisnya, meletakkan secangkir teh untuk tuannya di atas meja kereta.

"Itu permintaan."

* * *

**Kuroshitsuji © Toboso Yana**

**I do not own anything.**

**Supernatural/Horror/AU**

**Psycho!Ciel** **(No couple)**

**CHARACTER DEATHS**

**Enjoy reading~**

* * *

Sesampainya di tujuan, Sebastian dan Maylene membawakan barang bawaan nyonya dan tuannya, begitu juga Tanaka. Namun, Ciel yang entah kenapa memaksa untuk ikut membawakan barang bawaan orang tuanya mulai berlari senang.

"Tuan Muda, jangan lari-lari, Anda bisa jat—" Maylene membulatkan matanya melihat Ciel yang wajahnya sebentar lagi menyentuh tanah. Tanaka hanya meminum teh hijaunya dengan tenang, seperti biasa.

"...Tuan Muda, sekali-sekali tolong dengarkan kata-kata Maylene," ujar Sebastian, menghela napas panjang sambil memegangi Ciel, membantunya berdiri. "Biar saya yang bawa barangnya." ia pun mulai mengambil barang yang dijatuhkan Ciel. " _Barang ini berat, tapi kenapa Tuan Muda memaksa untuk membawanya?_ " tanya Sebastian dalam hati.

"Tapi Ciel mau membawa satu juga!" serunya jengkel. Sebastian menutup kedua matanya. "Sudahlah Ciel, biarkan Sebastian dan Maylene mengurus semuanya," Vincent memotong percakapan mereka. Sebastian menyeringai, antara terhibur dan lega tak akan diganggu lagi. "Sebastian, Maylene, Tanaka, kalian tunggu di sini sebentar. Aku akan mencari transportasi."

"Papa, aku ingin bersama Sebastian." Vincent melirik anaknya. "Oh, baiklah. Tunggu sebentar ya, jangan menyusahkan Sebastian."

"Baiklah, papa!" seru Ciel. Mereka bertiga pun melihat kepergian Rachel dan Vincent ke arah salah satu kereta kuda.

"Tuan Muda—"

"Panggil aku Ciel," ucap Ciel dengan cepat, seakan sudah tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Sebastian. "...C-Ciel, boleh saya bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Sebastian. "Hmm?" Sebastian membungkukkan badannya agar dapat mencapai telinga Ciel. "Anda pernah ke kota ini?"

"Nggak pernah." jawabnya singkat. Ciel tidak membuat kontak mata dengan Sebastian, namun kedua mata Ciel terlihat kosong. "Ah, jadi begitu.. Lalu, bagaimana Anda bisa tahu kalau daerah ini menyeramkan?" tanyanya lagi.

Ciel tidak menjawab.

Dia menggenggam jaket luar Sebastian.

"Tuan Muda?"

"Ciel," ulangnya. "Ah, iya maafkan saya. Ciel—"

"Aku tahu dari _nya_.." jawabnya, suaranya makin mengecil, namun Sebastian bisa dengan jelas mendengarnya. "Maaf, dia siapa?" tanya Sebastian. Ciel tiba-tiba membelalakkan matanya dan berseru,

"Mama! Papa!"

"Hai, Ciel." balas Vincent tersenyum. "Kereta kudanya sudah siap," Vincent berkata seraya merangkul istrinya. "Ciel, kau akan berada di kereta yang berbeda dengan kami. Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Vincent. Wajah Ciel terlihat senang. "Terima kasih ayah! Iya, aku mau!" serunya. Sebastian melirik Ciel sambil membawa barang-barang milik nyonya dan tuannya.

Genggamannya masih belum lepas.

* * *

Keluarga Phantomhive telah sampai di sebuah penginapan di Kota Oldmaple. Pertama kali mendengarnya, Vincent juga terlihat bingung karena ia tidak pernah tahu ada kota bernama Oldmaple. Di kota tersebut ada gubernur yang masih aktif, atau begitulah kata ratu. Vincent agak tidak percaya, namun pada akhirnya ia lakukan juga.

"Selamat datang," sebuah pelayan wanita datang ke arah Vincent dan Rachel. "Apakah Anda Tuan dan Nyonya Phantomhive?" tanya pelayan wanita itu. Vincent mengangguk. "Ya,"

"Ah, akan saya tunjukkan kamar Anda. Mari," ajaknya. Vincent melirik ke arah Sebastian dan Tanaka, dan Sebastian mengangguk. "Baiklah, terima kasih." jawab Vincent yang masih merangkul Rachel.

Sebastian dan Tanaka berjalan mengikuti tuan dan nyonyanya ke kamar yang telah dipesan Sebastian jauhari. Saat dirasa Sebastian sudah agak jauh dari Tanaka, Maylene dan tuan besarnya, ia mulai berbicara pada Ciel.

"Tuan Muda, tolong lepas genggaman Anda.." ujarnya. Ciel menggeleng. "Tidak mau,"

"Anda bisa mengikuti saya nanti setelah saya beres-beres," Sebastian mulai sedikit memohon, namun Ciel tetap teguh pada pendiriannya. "Kalau saya boleh bertanya, apa yang salah sehingga Anda tidak melepaskan saya?" tanya Sebastian.

"..." Ciel tidak menjawab. Ia membenamkan sebelah kepalanya ke sisi Sebastian. Ciel mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak terdengar oleh Sebastian. "Maaf, Tuan Muda?"

Tidak dijawab. Sebastian diam untuk beberapa detik.

"Tuan Muda, mari kita pergi dulu ke tempat yang lebih layak—kita tidak boleh menghambat jalur lobi," ujar Sebastian. Ciel masih terdiam. "Ciel," panggil Sebastian dengan nada rendah, yang ternyata didengar oleh Ciel.

"Ya?"

"Saya ingin berbicara empat mata dengan Anda."

* * *

"Maafkan saya, Tuan Vincent, Nyonya Rachel, karena keterlambatan saya," ujar Sebastian seraya membuka pintu kamar Vincent dan Rachel. "Tuan Muda ingin membawa koper Anda dan saya harus menjaganya agar dia tidak jatuh," kata Sebastian panjang lebar.

"Iya, tak apa, Sebastian. Santai saja," balas Vincent. Rachel tersenyum. "Oh iya, Sebastian. Apa makan malam untuk hari ini?" tanya Vincent sebelum Sebastian beranjak pergi dari kamar tuannya. "Apa Anda ingin memesan makanan atau saya buatkan?" tanya Sebastian kembali. Ciel yang sudah selesai meletakkan koper yang terhitung berat itu berseru, "Aku ingin makan masakan Sebastian!"

Seluruh pasang mata tertuju pada Ciel, tidak terkecuali Sebastian yang memasang tampang pasrah.

"Aku ingin Clam Chowder," lanjutnya. Sebastian tidak membuka mulut. "Sebastian," ia menoleh ketika namanya dipanggil oleh tuannya. "Ya, Tuan?"

"Kau dengar permintaannya."

"...Yes, My Lord." ujarnya, dalam nadanya terdengar sedikit terbebani. "Apa ada hal lain sebelum saya pergi?" tanya Sebastian pada Vincent, mulai berjalan mundur. "Tidak—"

"Aku mau susu!" potong Ciel tiba-tiba. "Dengan madu yang banyaaaaaak," lanjutnya. Sebastian tersenyum. Entah kenapa, keluguan bocah ini sedikit menghibur. "Anda bisa memasukkan madunya sendiri, tenang saja." Vincent tertawa mendengarnya.

"Aah, kau  _baik_  sekali, Sebastian."

 _Ouch_. "Saya tersanjung mendengarnya, tuan." balas Sebastian. Vincent masih menyeringai lebar. "Kalau saya tidak diperlukan lagi, saya akan pergi. Mohon tunggu sebentar," ujar Sebastian, melirik Ciel yang tersenyum ke arah Sebastian. Membuka pintu, ia menghilang dari pandangan mereka bertiga.

* * *

**—"Saya ingin berbicara empat mata dengan Anda." kata Sebastian. "Jadi, tolong ikut saya ke kamar saya dan Tanaka."**

**"Okie dokie," balas Ciel. Mereka berjalan menuju kamar para pelayan. Ciel membukakan pintu untuk Sebastian meski Sebastian sudah mencegahnya. Begitu pintu dibuka, dilihatnya Tanaka sedang duduk di atas sofa, menyeruput teh herbalnya.**

**"— Pak Tanaka? Sejak kapan Anda di sini?" tanya Sebastian, sedikit terkejut. "Ah, saya sudah lama menunggu kedatangan kalian. Kemana saja, sih? Aduh, barang bawaan tuan dan nyonya masih kau bawa pula, Sebastian. Dan kau berusaha menculik Tuan Muda? Tsk, tsk, Sebastian," komentarnya tanpa berhenti.**

**"—Tunggu, saya tidak bermaksud untuk menculiknya, Pak Tanaka! Ini tidak lucu, dan," jeda Sebastian. "Saya ingin berbicara dengan Tuan Muda. Sepertinya dia tahu lebih tentang kota ini," ujar Sebastian. Tanaka tersenyum.** **"Dan kau pikir di sini adalah tempat yang tepat untuk berbicara secara privat?** **"**

**Sebastian tidak menjawab. Sungguh, ia benci terpojok—**

**"Aku hanya bercanda," tawa Tanaka. "Lanjutkan. Semua hal aman padaku."**

**Sebastian menghela napas tenang. Tanaka menakutkannya.**

**"Baiklah, Pak Tanaka. Ciel," panggil Sebastian cepat. "Saya ingin bertanya satu hal." ujar Sebastian. Ciel memiringkan kepalanya, tanda menerima permintaan Sebastian. "Kenapa Anda bisa beropini bahwa kota ini 'menyeramkan'?" tanya Sebastian sambil mengatur level pandangannya dengan Ciel. Ciel tidak menjawab, namun selang beberapa detik ia membuka mulutnya.**

**"Ibu,"**

**"Ibu.. Nyonya Rachel?"**

**"Maylene **—** 6 masuk," jeda Ciel. "...2 keluar."**

**Sebastian menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Maaf, tapi saya tidak begitu mengerti maksud Anda," jawab Sebastian pelan-pelan. "Pak Tanaka, Ciel bukan indigo, 'kan?" tanya Sebastian, meyakinkan dirinya. "Ho, ho, ho, tidak, Tuan Muda bukan indigo, tenang saja." jawab Tanaka. Sebastian kembali menatap Ciel. "Tuan Muda, tolong ulangi sekali lagi."**

**"Ibu."**

**"Bukan, yang setelah itu,"**

**"Kau hanya minta sekali, Sebastian." Sebastian memicingkan matanya. _Ciel lumayan berbakat untuk beradu mulut. Seperti yang diharapkan dari keturunan Earl Phantomhive._ Sebastian menghela napas panjang. "..Baiklah, Tuan Muda. Saatnya kembali ke kamar Anda,"**

**Ciel buru-buru berlari dan mengambil koper orang tuanya. "Ya, aku siap!"**

**"Tuan Muda?" tanya Sebastian saat melihat Ciel membawa koper di depan wajahnya. "Tuan Muda, Anda tidak dapat melihat jalan dengan benar kalau begitu caranya **—** "**

**"Tapi aku tidak kuat untuk menentengnya."**

**"Dan itulah guna saya berada di sini, Tuan Muda." Sebastian mulai merasa jengkel. "Tapi aku mau membawakan barang _orang tua_ ku." balas Ciel. Sebastian tertawa kecil.**

**"Kalau Anda jatuh dan menangis, saya tidak tanggung."**

**"Sebastian, hentikan." ujar Tanaka. Sebastian menoleh ke arahnya, menyungging senyum. "Oh ayolah, saya hanya bercanda. Hati-hati membawanya, Tuan Muda." dan mereka pun meninggalkan Tanaka sendiri.**

**TBC.**

* * *


	2. Clues?

Sebastian keluar dari kamar tuannya. Melirik sekeliling, ia mencari jalan ke dapur penginapan tersebut. Penginapan ini tidak begitu mewah, sang penginap dapat merasakan nuansa rumah mereka—dan itu nilai plus untuk penginapan kecil yang berada di Oldmaple. Disela-sela pikirannya, ia mendengar seseorang mendekat ke arahnya. Memutar tubuhnya ke belakang, Sebastian menyungging senyum.

"Selamat malam, Tuan. Saya percaya Anda adalah butler keluarga Phantomhive?" tanya orang itu.

"Aah, iya, benar."

"Oh ya, nama saya Daniel Leopard." ujar orang yang mengaku bernama Daniel sambil mengulurkan tangannya. "Saya adalah pemilik penginapan ini." Sebastian tersenyum dan berkata, "Nama saya Sebastian Michaelis. Senang bertemu Anda," Sebastian menerima jabatan tangannya.

Untuk beberapa saat, waktu terasa terhenti. Sebastian memicingkan matanya. ' _Sepertinya ada yang aneh dari orang ini.'_  batinnya, tapi ia tidak menghiraukannya.

"Tuan Leopard, kalau saya boleh bertanya, apa ada berita terbaru tentang kota ini?" Tuan Leopard terlihat berpikir sebentar. "Wah, apakah kau bertanya soal peristiwa yang baru-baru ini terjadi?" Sebastian menyeringai. "Ya, lebih tepatnya—"

"Perayaan Guy Fawkes, 'kan?" tanyanya. Bukan—lebih tepatnya berseru. Sebastian menahan amarah dengan mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Acara itu berlangsung meriah sekali, Sebastian." lanjutnya, matanya tertutup karena tertawa. Sebastian hanya bisa tersenyum, namun ia melanjutkan obrolannya. "Apa ada peristiwa lain?"

Sebastian memandang Daniel yang perlahan-lahan berhenti tertawa. Pandangan selanjutnya lumayan membuat Sebastian kaget—kedua mata Daniel berubah hitam—hitam kelam. Bukan mata manusia.

"T-Tuan Leopard...?" Sebastian berkedip, yang hanya dibalas dengan suara tawa. Sebastian menautkan kedua alisnya. "Tidak, tidak ada, kok." jawabnya, masih setengah tersenyum akibat tawanya.

"...Baiklah. Saya permisi untuk kali ini, Tuan Leopard. Senang berbicara dengan Anda. Oh," Sebastian yang telah berputar arah kembali berbalik untuk bertanya sesuatu. Yang mengherankan Sebastian adalah—kedua mata Daniel telah kembali seperti semula.

 _Apa itu tadi cuma halusinasiku saja, ya? Ah_ — _aku adalah iblis. Tidak mungkin hal seperti itu terjadi,_ batinnya.

"Tuan Leopard, bolehkah saya meminjam dapur penginapan ini sebentar?" tanya Sebastian. Daniel yang masih tersenyumpun menjawab, "Ah, silahkan saja. Dari sini kau lurus saja, kau akan menemukan dua tanda. Satu mengarah ke dapur, satunya lagi mengarah ke taman."

Sebastian membalas senyumnya dan membungkuk. "Baik—terima kasih banyak, Tuan Leopard."

"Bukan apa-apa, Sebastian."

Setelah berpisah dengan Daniel, Sebastian pergi ke dapur penginapan tersebut. Sesampainya di sana, Sebastian mendapati dapur tersebut  _k_ _osong—_ tidak ada siapapun di sana. Sebelum ia sempat memasak, ia berpikir untuk beberapa saat.  _'Kenapa pemilik penginapan itu seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu? Tuan Muda juga...'_  batinnya.

 _'Guy Fawkes... Kurasa ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan pembunuhan berantai ini. Aah, lebih baik aku menginformasikan apa yang kudapat pada Tuan Vincent nanti.'_ batinnya. "Yak! Sekarang saatnya bekerja." Sebastian pun mulai membuat Clam Chowder pesanan Ciel—atau lebih tepatnya pesanan seluruh keluarga Phantomhive. _  
_

_...Sebetulnya apa yang spesial dari bocah itu sih?_

* * *

**_TOK TOK._ **

"Masuk." sahut Vincent kepada orang dibalik daun pintu yang diketuknya. Rachel yang sedang bermain catur dengan Ciel pun ikut menoleh ke arah pintu.

Beberapa saat kemudian, pintunya terbuka. "Tuan Vincent," panggil Sebastian sambil melangkah masuk ke kamar tuannya—membawa nampan berisikan makan malam keluarga Phantomhive. "Menu hari ini adalah Clam Chowder, dan untuk  _dessert_ -nya saya membuat Gateau Chocolate. Dan," Sebastian mengambil gelas berisi susu dan satu toples madu dan sendok madu. "Ini susu yang Anda minta, Tuan Muda." ia memberikan gelasnya pada Ciel.

"Aku bisa melakukannya?!" seru Ciel senang. Sebastian tersenyum. "Ya, Anda bisa—"

"Asal jangan banyak-banyak ya, Ciel." lanjut Rachel. Senyum Sebastian makin melebar. Sebastian melihat satu set catur di atas karpet. Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Tuan Muda bisa bermain catur?" tanya Sebastian, lebih ke dirinya sendiri. Ciel menghembuskan napas. "Tentu saja aku bisa!" serunya.

Sebastian pun mulai memberikan satu persatu keluarga Phantomhive semangkuk Clam Chowder. "Papa mengajarkannya padaku," ujarnya sambil meneguk segelas susu yang telah ia masukkan madu. "Dia lumayan pandai, lho, Sebastian. Aku yakin kau bisa dikalahkan olehnya," Sebastian tersenyum sambil menuangkan dua gelas  _wine_  untuk tuannya yang lebih tua.

_Aku jadi ingin menguji Ciel. Hmpf._

Selesai menyajikan makan malam ketiga tuannya, Sebastian mengambil jam di sakunya. "Oh iya, Tuan Vincent," panggil Sebastian.

"Ada apa, Sebastian?" Vincent meletakkan gelas  _wine_ -nya.

"Saya ingin berbicara dengan Anda seusai makan malam. Apa Anda punya waktu?" tanya Sebastian, wajahnya menjadi serius. Vincent tersenyum, mengetahui bahwa butler iblisnya telah mendapat suatu klu. "Aah, ya, aku bisa. Aku akan memanggilmu nanti."

"Kalau begitu, saya akan pergi." Sebastian membungkuk, meletakkan tangan kanannya di dada kirinya, berputar dan berjalan ke arah pintu sambil mendorong baki yang ia bawa tadi **(A/N: gatau bahasa Indonesianya 'tray', itu yang didorong)**.

* * *

Sebastian mengembalikan baki dorong tersebut ke dapur penginapan, dan berencana pergi ke tempat resepsionis. Sang resepsionis adalah seorang wanita—rambutnya berwarna coklat muda, dikepang keatas.

"Permisi.." panggil Sebastian. Melihat tanda pengenal wanita tersebut, Sebastian memanggil namanya. "...Nyonya Augustine?"

"Julietta," sang resepsionis tersenyum, menunjukkan sedikit dari gigi-giginya yang putih.  _Orang-orang di Oldmaple terlalu ramah.._  "Ah, iya, maaf, Julietta,"

"Ya, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanyanya. "Saya ingin bertanya soal kejadian baru-baru ini," Sebastian memberi jeda. Julietta masih tersenyum. "Ya, ada apa dengan itu?" tanya Julietta kembali.

_Oke.. Sebastian, mulailah perlahan._

"Apakah ada yang spesial dari Guy Fawkes tahun lalu?" tanya Sebastian. Julietta masih mempertahankan senyumnya. "Setiap perayaan Guy Fawkes di Oldmaple spesial, Tuan." balasnya. "Maksud saya.. Apakah ada hal lain yang terjadi pada perayaan itu?" tanya Sebastian yang terdengar mulai putus asa.  _Aku tidak mendapat kemajuan sama sekali—_

"Tidak," senyum Julietta masih bertahan.  _Jawaban yang sama..._ "Tidak ada. Perayaan itu berjalan mulus."  _Mulus? Apa Julietta juga menyembunyikan sesuatu?_

"Saya mengerti. Uh, selain itu, apakah Tuan Leopard sering berkunjung kemari?" tanya Sebastian lebih lanjut. "Tuan Leopard?" Julietta terlihat sedikit berpikir. "Ooh. Ya, dia berkunjung kemari satu setengah bulan sekali."

_—satu setengah bulan? Tunggu... 6 minggu sekali?  
_ _Baiklah, aku mendapatkan klu lain._

"Aah, jadi begitu.. Baiklah, Julietta, terima kasih untuk informasinya. Saya permisi untuk kali ini." Sebastian membungkuk, namun tidak mendapat jawaban dari Julietta. Ia mendongak ke atas.

"...Julietta?—"

Ia masih tersenyum,  _dengan mata yang hitam kelam._

* * *

__**Don't you remember,**  
The Fifth of November,  
'Twas Gunpowder Treason Day, 

_**I let off my gun,** _  
_**And made 'em all run.** _  
_**And stole all their Bonfire away.** _

* * *

Sebastian tidak habis pikir. Pertama, Tuan Mudanya. Kedua, Tuan Leopard. Ketiga, Juliette. Oke, Tuan Mudanya tidak masuk urutan. Tapi tetap saja, hal ini membuatnya gusar. Ia telah lama dipanggil dan mengembalikan bakinya untuk kedua kalinya, dan sekarang sedang menunggu kedatangan Tuan Vincent di kamar Tanaka dan Sebastian. Tak lama kemudian, Sebastian mendengar ketukan di pintu kamarnya.

"Ah, iya." Sebastian berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya. "Saya telah menunggu kedatangan Anda, My Lord." ujar Sebastian, membungkuk. Vincent mengibaskan tangannya dan duduk di atas kursi terdekat dan Sebastian menyiapkan secangkir teh.

"Sebelum kau bertanya, Sebastian... Ciel meronta-ronta di atas kasur memanggil-manggil namamu. Apa yang telah kau lakukan padanya?" tanya Vincent. Sebastian sedikit terkejut.  _Tuan Mudanya memanggilnya? Dia tidak merasakan apapun. Seharusnya ia tahu jika salah satu dari keluarga Phantomhive menginginkan keberadaannya._ Sebastian mengangkat secangkir teh itu dan memberikannya pada Vincent.

"Tidak, saya tidak melakukan apa-apa padanya. Apakah Tuan Muda menginginkan saya di kamar Tuan nanti?" tanya Sebastian. "Ya. Temani saja dia, jangan sampai ada apa-apa terjadi padanya." balas Vincent. "Sesuai dengan keinginan Anda." Sebastian membungkuk.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Sebastian?" tanyanya sambil meneguk teh.

"Begini, Tuan Vincent.. Tadi saya bertemu dengan pemilik penginapan ini," Sebastian memberi jeda, menyempatkan Vincent untuk mengangguk. "Dan resepsionis penginapan ini." Vincent menyerahkan cangkirnya pada Sebastian. "Tadi kita tidak berbicara dengan resepsionisnya, 'kan?" tanya Vincent. Sebastian mengangguk. "Dan itulah yang saya curigai.. Begitu datang, kita langsung dilayani oleh pelayan, benar? Disamping itu, saya sudah mendapatkan sedikit klu."

"Katakan."

"Kota ini melaksanakan perayaan Guy Fawkes. Anda masih ingat hubungan kota ini dengan angka iblis, 'kan?" tanya Sebastian. "Menurut saya, perayaan ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan kasus ini—tetapi ketika saya bertanya berita terbaru, mereka hanya mengatakan Guy Fawkes. Selain itu—"

"Sebastian?"

Sebastian memutus kata-katanya, menyadari ada seseorang di balik pintu—sedang menguping. Sebastian tidak tahu siapa orang itu, tapi yang jelas terlihat seperti anak kecil—

Sebastian beranjak menuju pintu dan membukanya, dan benar saja—

"Tuan Muda?"

**TBC.**


	3. Anomaly

"Tuan Muda?" panggil Sebastian seraya membuka pintu. Namun ia tak menemukan adanya keberadaan sang tuan muda—ia hanya mendengar suara benturan terhadap pintu yang ia buka dengan sesuatu yang sama kerasnya. Sebastian membeku di tempat, ia yakin Ciel berada di balik daun pintu, namun ketika ia membukanya, tidak ada Ciel—maupun wujud manusia lain yang berdiri di belakangnya. Langkah kaki yang tergesa-gesa pun tidak ada. Dilanda oleh penasaran, ia melihat ke segala arah untuk penyusup, namun tidak ada siapa-siapa.

Sebastian menutup pintu perlahan dengan wajah yang kebingungan—benar-benar tidak cocok untuk Sebastian. "Ada apa, Sebastian? Ada Ciel di sana?" tanya Vincent. "Saya yakin Tuan Muda ada di belakang pintu, namun ketika saya buka, tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana…" jawab Sebastian. Dia meletakkan tangannya di kenop pintu tanpa bergerak sedikitpun, menautkan kedua alisnya sambil berpikir.

"Sebastian, apa ada yang salah? Terakhir aku melihat Ciel telah tertidur, tidak mungkin ia dapat turun dari kasur setinggi itu, selain itu Rachel ada di sana bersamanya." balas Vincent enteng.  _Hmm.. Positive thinking, huh?_  batin Sebastian tanpa menjawab tuannya. "Saya tidak menyalahkan Tuan Muda, namun ada kemungkinan besar ia mengikuti kita sedari tadi ketika kita semua masih di kamar tuan." ujar Sebastian. Vincent menghela napas. "Jadi, apakah kita akan melanjutkan perbincangan ini?"

"…Mungkin lain waktu. Sepertinya saya harus lebih berhati-hati—dan  _sekali lagi_  saya tidak bilang saya menyalahkan Tuan Muda. Saya akan usahakan untuk berkomunikasi serahasia mungkin. Saya akan mengantar Anda kembali ke kamar Anda." ujar Sebastian. "Iya, Sebastian; tenang saja. Aku tidak menyalahkanmu. Jika itu untuk Ciel, maka cara apapun aku halalkan." Sebastian membalasnya dengan tersenyum. "Aku akan kembali sendiri dan lebih memperhatikan Ciel."

"Saya menghargainya. Terima kasih." balas Sebastian, membungkuk. "Selamat malam, Tuan."

"Ya, selamat malam, Sebastian.  _Mimpi indah,_ " ujar Vincent sambari keluar dari kamar Sebastian dan Tanaka—membuat Sebastian menautkan kedua alisnya dalam kebingungan. Mimpi indah? Apa itu ejekan?

Setelah melihat kepergian sang tuan, Sebastian berjalan menuju kasurnya dan mengambil secarik kertas dari buku catatannya, menuliskan beberapa klu yang tadi tak jadi ia ucapkan pada tuannya. Menuliskannya dengan rapi, ia memasukkannya ke dalam laci di dalam meja yang tersedia di penginapan tersebut. Ketika ia sedang merapikan koper miliknya— _yang hanya berguna sebagai dekorasi semata—_ ia melihat Tanaka yang sedang tertidur pulas mengarah padanya berdiri.

Ia menghela napas, dan memutuskan untuk keliling dan memeriksa keadaan tuan-tuannya di penginapan tersebut selain karena ia tidak akan tertidur, ia juga perlu menjaga Tuan Mudanya. Melirik Tanaka sekali lagi, ia membuka pintu kamarnya dan keluar.

 _Pertama, saya akan pergi memeriksa Maylene terlebih dahulu.._  batin Sebastian sambil berjalan menuju kamar Maylene. Ia mengetuk beberapa kali, dan ketukannya terjawab oleh seruan panik sang pelayan wanita tersebut. "Y-ya, tunggu sebentar!"

Maylene membuka pintunya tergesa-gesa sambil memegangi kacamatanya. "Ah, ternyata hanya Tuan Sebastian," ujarnya sambil menghela napas. "Ada apa?" tanya Maylene. Sebastian melihat ke dalam ruangan Maylene meski ia tidak masuk ke dalamnya—sekedear mengintip, namun tidak.

"Tidak.. Tidak apa-apa. Saya merasa saya perlu memeriksa keadaan para Phantomhive's  _household_." jawab Sebastian. "Baiklah, saya akan meninggalkanmu dulu—saya ingin memeriksa Tuan Muda dan keluarganya." pamitnya seraya membungkuk dan meninggalkan Maylene yang sedang mendorong kaca mata bulatnya ke atas. Tiba-tiba langkah Sebastian terhenti dan ia berbalik, "Oh, apa yang terjadi dengan dahimu?" tanya Sebastian. Maylene menyentuh dahinya yang tidak terhalangi poninya. Ia tersenyum. "Oh, tadi saya terbentur pintu, Tuan Sebastian." jawabannya membuat Sebastian membelalakkan matanya untuk beberapa detik yang cepat, lalu segera mengembalikan ekspresinya ke semula. "Oh.. Dimana kau membenturkan dahimu?" tanya Sebastian.

Maylene terdiam untuk beberapa saat, lalu menjawab dengan wajah yang bersemu merah: "Ah~ apa Tuan Sebastian khawatir pada saya?" jawabannya membuat alis sebelah kiri Sebastian bergerak jengkel. "…Lupakan saja. Saya akan pergi sekarang—selamat malam." ujarnya pergi tanpa menoleh ke arah Maylene lagi.

"Sekarang, Tuan Muda…" gumam Sebastian di tengah perjalanannya menuju kamar keluarga Phantomhive. Tidak ada hal janggal sepanjang perjalanannya—monoton, dan Sebastian tidak menyukai hal tersebut. Karena,  _semuanya tidak terlihat seperti yang terlihat_. Benar, 'kan?

Sebastian memutar kenop pintu yang ketiga tuannya huni. Ketika ia membuka pintu, pandangannya langsung tertuju pada pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka—beserta lampunya yang masih menyala. Mengangkat sebelah alisnya dalam kebingungan, ia masuk dan memeriksa ke dalam kamar mandi tersebut.

Tidak ada siapa-siapa.

Yah, hanya saja wastafelnya basah.

" _Lalu kenapa lampunya_ dibiarkan _menyala?_ " pertanyaan itulah yang terbesit di pikiran Sebastian. Ia menoleh ke arah tuan dan nyonyanya yang sedang tertidur pulas di kasur  _king-size_ mereka. Ia terkejut dan merasakan sedikit kepanikan ketika Tuan Mudanya tidak ada di kasur bersama orang tuanya. Ia segera mematikan dan menutup pintu kamar mandi. " _Apa Tuan Muda keluar ruangan? Tuan Muda tidak mungkin bisa meraih wastafel setinggi itu tanpa bantuan kursi yang setahu saya tidak tersedia di sini._ " batinnya. Tanpa jeda, ia langsung keluar dari kamar dan menutup pintunya perlahan agar tidak membangunkan kedua tuannya, lalu mengambil  _candelabra_  di meja resepsionis dan menyalakannya.

Membuat jalannya keluar dari penginapan, ia langsung berpikir untuk pergi ke halaman belakang. Mencari Tuan Mudanya itu sulit—apalagi Tuan Mudanya adalah anak polos yang masih kecil, bagaimana jika terjadi kecelakaan? Apa yang akan dikatakan sang tuan?  _Apa yang akan dikatakannya ketika ia tahu ia tidak dapat menjaga Tuan Mudanya seperti yang tuannya harapkan? Bagaimana—_

Ia menghentikan dan menyingkirkan pikiran negatifnya untuk sementara dan berusaha fokus mencari Tuan Mudanya yang menghilang entah kemana—ia harus tenang. Setelah hampir tiga kali mengelilingi penginapan, Sebastian berniat masuk kembali ke penginapan dan memeriksa apakah Ciel  _sudah_  kembali—ia pun ragu tentang itu.

Satu lagi pertanyaan terbesit di pikiran Sebastian,

_Kenapa ia begitu peduli dengan Tuan Mudanya?_

_Mengapa_ permintaan  _tuannya terasa sangat penting baginya?_

Ia meniup tiga buah api yang menyala di  _candelabra_  yang ia pegang dan meletakkannya kembali di meja resepsionis. Ia berjalan menuju kamar tuannya, dan bebannya langsung hilang setelah ia melihat Ciel tertidur dengan orang tuanya di kasur.

Ya, dia lega. Namun ia juga bertanya-tanya.

_Bukankah Tuan Mudanya tidak ada di sana sebelumnya?_

* * *

**17 Oktober 1885.**

Esok harinya, Sebastian melayani keluarga Phantomhive seperti biasa, dan ia telah mengatur jadwal untuk Tuan Vincent beserta Maylene dan Tanaka—yang mana Maylene telah menuliskan secarik kertas dan meninggalkannya di ambang pintu, mengatakan bahwa Maylene akan sedikit terlambat untuk datang melayani tuan-tuannya. Namun ada saja satu hal janggal yang berhasil menarik perhatian Sebastian. Ketika ia menuangkan dan menyerahkan secangkir teh pada keluarga Phantomhive, Sebastian melihat luka lebam bekas benturan di dahi Ciel.

"Ah, Tuan Muda, apa yang terjadi dengan dahi Anda?" tanya Sebastian. Ciel melirik dahinya, lalu tertawa. "Hehehe~ tadi aku membenturkan dahiku saat ingin mengambil catur di bawah  _end table_ sebelah kasur," balasnya polos. Mau tidak mau Sebastian membalas senyuman murah Ciel— _palsu_ —namun Sebastian memicingkan matanya saat melihat ia kembali bermain dengan ibunya. Vincent yang menyadari hal tersebut mengalihkan perhatian Sebastian sementara.

"Sebastian, jadwal untuk hari ini." ujarnya sambil menyeruput teh. Sebastian berkedip, dan membungkuk. "Bukankah lebih baik saya mengatakannya di tempat yang lebih privat? Tuan Muda tidak boleh mendengar hal buruk seperti ini." Sebastian beralasan, tersenyum kearah Vincent. Ciel yang sedang bermain catur dengan ibunya terhenti, mengangkat  _knight_  ke udara untuk beberapa detik, lalu menoleh ke arah Sebastian. "Aku bukan anak kecil!"

"Ciel," Vincent terbatuk. "Kau masih kecil." Ciel yang mendengar hal itu hanya bisa mengerucutkan mulutnya. "Tidak, aku bukan anak kecil." balasnya dengan nada jengkel setengah bercanda, namun pada akhirnya Ciel melanjutkan permainannya.

Vincent mengangkat ujung bibirnya. "Bagaimana kalau kita ke halaman belakang, Sebastian? Rachel, kau bermainlah dengan Ciel." yang dipanggil mendongak dan mengangguk, tersenyum hangat—termasuk Ciel. Ciel melanjutkan permainannya dengan wajah yang berseri.

Sebastian menatap mereka bertiga. Sungguh keluarga yang harmonis. Ya,  _mungkin._

Sebastian membukakan pintu untuk tuannya dan ia keluar, dan beranjak ke halaman belakang penginapan tersebut. "Jadi?" tanya Vincent pada Sebastian saat mereka berhasil menjauh dari Ciel dan Rachel. "Sebelum itu.. apa benar Tuan Muda  _membenturkan_  dahinya?" tanya Sebastian hati-hati, mengetahui bahwa Vincent bersama Ciel di kamar tidur. Vincent tertawa geli.

"Aah, tentu saja, Sebastian. Aku bersamanya sedari tadi. Bukankah kau mengetahuinya?" Vincent melirik Sebastian, dan lirikannya membuat Sebastian tersentak sedikit. "Apakah kau mengira ia _dibenturkan_   _oleh seseorang_?"

Kenapa kedua mata tuannya jadi hitam kelam begitu?

**TBC.**

* * *


	4. Avoidance and Determination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> un-betaed.

_Kenapa kedua mata tuannya jadi hitam kelam begitu?_

Sebastian membeku di tempat, tak dapat mengutarakan apapun. Ia memandang kedua mata tuannya yang hitam. Pertanyaannya adalah,  _mengapa tuannya juga kena?_ "…Tuan Vincent?" panggil Sebastian. Ketika Vincent tidak menjawab, Sebastian menyentuh bahu kiri Vincent, berpikir untuk menyadarkannya. "Tuan—"

_**Plak.** _

"Ternyata kau memang harus diperintah, ya, Anjing," Vincent menautkan kedua alisnya dengan simpati palsu, namun sarkasmenya tetap sampai pada Sebastian yang tak bergunjing. Tangannya yang tadi ditepis pun menarik dirinya. "Aku kecewa padamu. Aku  _meminta_ mu melindungi Ciel agar tidak terluka, tapi kau malah  _membenturkan_ nya." kedua manik merah Sebastian membelalak, dan kali ini bukan soal mata sang tuan. Burung gagak menyaksikan pertunjukkan gratis manusia dengan iblis itu, hampir saja tertawa karena kebodohan yang terakhir.

"Tunggu sebentar. Bukankah Anda bilang Tuan Muda bersama Anda selama ini?" Sebastian tidak mengatakan bahwa sang tuan berbohong, tapi pertanyaan yang menumpuk di otaknya sekarang adalah  _kenapa._

Kenapa sang Tuan Muda bersikap seperti itu?

Kenapa mayoritas seluruh pasang mata menjadi hitam kelam?

Dan sekarang, kenapa Tuan Besarnya bisa berpikir seperti itu?

"Ya, dia terus bersamaku."  _Oh, rupanya ia tidak berbohong._  "Tetapi kau membenturkan dahinya dan aku tidak suka caramu 'melindungi', jika itu memang apa yang ingin kau lakukan." Sebastian memicingkan matanya, mendengar seluruh perkataan Vincent padanya.

" _Itu sakit, Sebastian._ "

Sebastian yang tidak sempat membalas perkataan Vincent sudah terlanjur dipersilahkan pergi. Lucunya, yang menghilang dari pandangan adalah Vincent, meninggalkan Sebastian yang masih termangu. Semuanya membuat dia bingung.

Seharusnya ia dapat merasakannya lewat kontrak, namun ternyata takdir berkata lain.

 _Sakit, katanya?_  Vincent tidak terluka, tetapi kenapa ia yang berkata sakit? Paling tidak yang seharusnya mengeluh adalah Maylene atau Ciel, namun mereka tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

Lalu apa maksud tuannya itu? Sebastian, sang iblis pun masih belum dapat menyimpulkan semuanya.  _Jika dengan logika dan akal sehat, tidak._

Apakah ini semacam 'ilusi' yang tidak ia dengarnya saat berbincang dengan tuannya di mansion waktu itu? Ada sesuatu yang berbau supranatural yang menghambatnya untuk melanjutkan jalan keluar kepenasarannya. Sebastian pun sampai bertanya, bagaimana bisa iblis sepertinya tak mampu melakukan apa-apa disaat seperti ini? Sebastian juga bahkan tidak mengira jika seluruh desa dapat menyembunyikan sesuatu dengan kompak dan tanpa jejak.

Ia merasa seperti... Seperti kehilangan kekuatannya. V _ulnerable to everything._ Dan itu bukan kabar baik baginya, dilihat dari sisi mana pun.

Karena itulah Sebastian sekarang berjalan cepat ke kamar sang Tuan Besar. Mengetuk pintu dan membukanya perlahan—tidak ada siapa-siapa dan itu patut dipertanyakan karena kedua tuannya tidak mengatakan akan pergi kemanapun—namun ia berusaha mengambil sisi positifnya saja. Mereka mungkin pergi ke rumah sakit untuk Ciel.

Sembari menunggu kembalinya sang tuan, ia pergi ke kamar pelayan untuk memeriksa Maylene dan Tanaka. Dan sepertinya yang tersisa di penginapan dari Phantomhive's  _household_  hanyalah Sebastian. Hatinya terasa sedikit mencelos.  _Sedikit._

Begitu berjalan ke lobinya, muncul tanda tanya di kepala Sebastian. Ia tidak melihat Ciel di kamarnya, namun ia merasakannya di kamar _nya._

Hal ini lumayan membuat Sebastian emosi rupanya. Ia berlari dan membanting pintunya terbuka. "Tuan Muda—"

Seruannya terhenti ketika orang yang menatapnya balik hanyalah Tanaka. "Tuan Tanaka," panggilnya sambil berjalan mendekat. "Dimana Tuan Muda?" tanyanya setelah dikiranya lumayan dekat dengan sang butler lama. "Memangnya kenapa, Sebastian?"

"Bukankah sebagai butler, saya harus mengetahui hal tersebut?"

"Kau panik ya?" Sebastian hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Tanaka membenarkan posisinya berdiri dan berkata, "Tuan Besar sedang pergi dokter. Sebentar lagi pasti kembali." jawabnya santai sambil menyeruput  _ocha_  nya. Sebastian tidak berprasangka buruk dengan sang mantan butler yang sudah lanjut usia itu, namun menurutnya ia terlalu santai untuk ukuran, bahkan, sang iblis.

"...Baiklah."  _namun bukan berarti aku percaya padamu._  Dan dengan itu Sebastian pergi keluar dari kamar tuannya dan menutup pintunya dengan lembut, tidak seperti sebelumnya. Ketika ia memfokuskan pandangannya, ia bertemu dengan Ciel. "...T-Tuan Muda? Sejak kapan Anda berada di sini?" tanya sang butler, cemas. Cemas karena berbagai hal dapat saja terjadi padanya.

Sebastian membenarkan posisinya dan berdiri tegak.

"Baru saja," jawabnya. "Tadi kenapa? Aku dengar pintu dibanting," tanyanya dengan penuh penasaran.

"Oh, tidak ada apa-apa, Tuan Muda. Kalau saya boleh bertanya, kemana Anda pergi?" tanyanya. Ciel tertawa, menyingkirkan beberapa poninya untuk menunjukkan kain kasa yang ditempel di permukaan dahinya pada lelaki jangkung itu. "Buat ini." Sebastian mengangguk mengerti.

"Saya mengerti. Lebih dari itu, Anda belum sarapan kan? Dan sekarang sudah—"

"Sebastian, aku sudah sarapan tadi di luar." rengut Ciel. "Aku mencarimu kemana-mana tapi kau gak ada, ya sudah aku tinggal." Sebastian terlihat sedikit berpikir sebentar.

"Tunggu, Tuan Muda, siapa yang menemani Anda?" tanya Ciel. "Ibu dan ayah, tentu saja. Tanaka nggak ikut karena aku memang  _mengizinkan_  Tanaka untuk istirahat, kasihan dia." jawab Ciel gugup, menyatukan kedua jarinya dan memalingkan pandangannya dari Sebastian. Sebastian tersenyum, mengerti. "Baiklah kalau begitu, Tuan Muda. Bagaimana kalau  _elevenses?_ "

"Yay! Boleh, aku mau!" serunya ceria, berjalan masuk dengan riang ke dalam kamarnya. "Tunggulah sebentar di sini, Tuan Muda." ujar Sebastian yang setelah itu berjalan  _gracefully_ pergi menjauhi pintu yang telah ditutupnya.

* * *

**5 November 1885.**

Burung-burung berkicau dengan senangnya di sore hari menjelang malam ini—seolah mereka tidak tahu apa di balik cerita Oldmaple. Di dalam penginapan hangat bertema cottage itu, terdapat tiga orang sedang berbincang tentang masalah yang lumayan serius.

"Belum ada tanda-tanda pembunuhan, ya?" tanya Vincent pada kedua butlernya. Sebastian dan Vincent saling bertukar pandangan. "Belum. Apa sebaiknya kita katakan bahwa tidak ada apa-apa di kota Oldmaple ini?" tanya Sebastian yang tidak mengharapkan jawaban, karena jawabannya sudah pasti sama setiap saat ia mengatakan seperti itu.

"Tidak. Tidak boleh, ratu gelisah dengan berkurangnya populasi wanita di sini." balas Vincent tegas. Sebastian menghela napas, dan Tanaka hanya menyeruput tehnya seperti biasa. "Tapi, Tuan—"

"Kenapa kau tidak menginvestigasinya?" tanya Vincent tiba-tiba. Sebastian menyungging senyum yang membuatnya menyipitkan kedua matanya. "Tuan tidak memberi perintah."

Rupanya senyum itu memberi pengaruh besar terhadap lawan bicaranya—Vincent pun ikut tersenyum. "Oh, baiklah, kalau begitu mari kita investigasi malam ini." balasnya sardonik. Sebastian tetap bersikeras mempertahankan senyumnya. "Dimengerti."

Vincent menutup matanya sejenak, menghela napas panjang untuk merilekskan dirinya sendiri. "Oh, baiklah. Siapkan kereta kudanya kalau begitu." dan ketika ia membuka matanya...

 _Aah, mata hitam itu lagi_ —

"Papa?" tanya Ciel yang tiba-tiba datang.

_Hm? Kapan dia datang? Aku tidak dengar ketukan pintu._

"Papa mau kemana?" tanyanya dia polos. Wajahnya sangat imut kalau disamakan dengan seekor anak anjing...

Sang tuan menoleh ke arahnya. Maniknya masih hitam. "Oh, papa ingin pergi ke suatu tempat. Kau tinggal di sini saja," sarannya. "Tanaka tidak ikut." lanjutnya. Ciel merengut, mengeluarkan tanda-tanda mengambek. "Kita hanya akan pergi sebentar. Kau mau titip sesuatu?" tanya Vincent. Wajah Ciel kembali cerah. "Ah, bolehkah? Aku mau titip  _minuman!_ Aku haus," pinta Ciel.

"Saya bisa buatkan Anda minuman, Tuan Muda." Sebastian menimpali.

"Nggak mau, aku maunya minuman dari sini. Katanya enaaaaak!~" Vincent menatap Sebastian, tersenyum. "Biarlah Sebastian, sekali-sekali tidak akan menyakitkan."  _...Sebastian akan coba menghindari fakta bahwa kedua manik Tuan Besarnya belum kembali._

"Kalau begitu, tunggu untuk papa kembali ya?" ujar Vincent berjalan keluar ke lobi. Ciel mengangguk. "Iya!" Meski mengikuti ayahnya, Ciel tetap berada di ambang pintu memperhatikan kepergiannya sambil tersenyum senang dengan Tanaka yang berdiri di belakangnya, mengimitasi Ciel. Sebastian membantu Tuan Besarnya melangkah masuk ke dalam kereta kuda. "Tuanku, kemana Anda akan pergi?"

"Aku tahu di sini ada satu bar yang lumayan besar. Kita akan pergi ke sana." jawab Vincent. Sebastian membungkukkan tubuhnya, meletakkan tangan kirinya di atas jantungnya berada.

"Yes, My Lord."

Ia menutup pintu kereta kuda itu perlahan dan memanjat bangku supir. Namun ketika ia ingin menggerakkan para kuda, ia terdiam.  
 _...Kenapa ia merasakan keberadaan Tuan Mudanya di dalam kereta?..._

_Sayang sekali butler malang itu tidak menyadari sesuatu..._

**_._ **

_**Ya, dia bahkan tidak menyadari cekikikan anak kecil yang ikut berpetualang bersamanya di kota Oldmaple itu.** _

 


	5. First Answer, Last Order

Perjalanan ke bar yang dituju bukanlah masalah. Dengan tenang mereka melewati jalan  _downtown_ dari kota Oldmaple itu dengan pemandangan yang sedap dipandang. Perbukitan dan rumput-rumput hijau yang tidak tersentuh campur tangan manusia sama sekali, penuh dengan rumput liar yang kerennya tersusun rapi. Vincent tidak mengutarakan apapun, begitu pun Sebastian yang sedang sibuk mengkusirkan kedua kuda menuju ke tempat tujuan.

Dia masih berpikir kenapa ia bisa merasakan keberadaan tuan mudanya di dalam kereta kuda. Aneh, padahal ia tak melihat tuan muda, dan yang ikut bersamanya adalah Tuan Vincent. Untung saja ia tidak menabrak pohon sebab ketidakfokusannya.

Tapi pemandangan itu segera terhenti setelah mereka telah sampai di tempat yang dimaksud. Sebastian turun dari bangku kusir dan melanjutkan untuk membuka pintu kereta kuda itu. "My Lord, kita sudah sampai." begitu ia membukanya, ia sangat lega ketika melihat sepasang mata tuannya telah kembali ke warnanya semula: coklat.

Terlihat dari kejauhan, sebuah bangunan yang belum terlalu tua. Catnya tidak ada yang terkelupas, dan ada tumbuhan hijau menjalar di sekitar temboknya, membuat kesan bangunan tersebut tidak terlalu tua, meski ia telah berdiri selama 50 tahun atau sekian.

"Inilah satu-satunya bar di kota Oldmaple. Sesuai dengan katanya, memang terlihat tua," Sebastian berkata seraya turun dari bangku kusir, mendekati pintu kereta dan membukanya. "Tuan Vincent, kita telah sampai." ujarnya sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

"Ya." Jawabnya, menerima bantuan tangan Sebastian dan turun perlahan dari kereta kuda, menyebabkan keretanya terguncang sedikit akibat berat sang tuan. "Ayo, Sebastian."

Ia tidak memberi jawaban verbal.

.

.

.

.

_Ah, aku bisa merasakan Tuan Muda di dalam bar itu. Tapi kenapa?_

Tuannya berjalan dengan penuh harga diri ke depan pintu bar yang besar itu. Sang butler mengikuti perlahan dari belakang. "Tuan,"

Yang dipanggil menengok. "Ada apa?"

"Tuan Muda tidak ikut, 'kan?" tanyanya hati-hati. Ia memicingkan matanya pada kedua daun pintu besar berwarna marun itu. Tuannya tertawa, "Haha, tidak kok. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya tuannya. Sebastian terlihat sangat bingung. "…Baiklah..?"

"Sudah, ayo." ajak Vincent. Sebastian menengok sekali lagi pada bagian belakang kereta kuda, namun tidak ada siapa-siapa yang mungkin ikut bersama mereka. Sebastian membungkukkan tubuhnya loyal dan mengikuti tuan besarnya masuk melewati dua bilah kayu besar pembatas dunia luar dan dalam.

Hanya seperti bar-bar biasa. Tidak lebih dari beberapa orang yang sedang duduk di bangku-bangku bar yang sedang meminum ammonia dan alkohol murni— _mungkin_ —dengan senangnya. Meski begitu, Sebastian tidak merasakan tanda-tanda ada keanehan, hanya saja ia tetap merasakan keberadaan jiwa tuannya. Aneh.

Begitu mereka masuk, seluruh pasang mata menuju kedua orang baru tersebut, lalu langsung berbisik-bisik. Seketika bar yang tadinya ribut tertawa dan bersenang-senang sekarang hanya lautan bisikan, tanpa musik yang dipelankan.

"Sebastian."

"Ya?"

"Sedang apa kita di sini?" tanya Vincent yang suaranya juga dipelankan drastis. Sebastian

hampir— _saya melebih-lebihkan—_ pingsan karena  _shock._ "Tuan Vincent, Anda tidak benar-benar—"

_**DOR.** _

Hal itu membuat seluruh pasang mata melihat ke tempat suara itu, tak terkecuali dua orang pria yang mengemban embel-embel tuan dan butler.

"Apa itu tadi?" tanya sang tuan. Sebastian hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya secara semi tanda tak tahu. "Saya tidak tahu, tuan." Vincent memandang Sebastian dan mengangguk. Seperti merencanakan sesuatu, mereka berdua berjalan berlawanan arah dengan orang-orang yang mundur mendekati pintu keluar.

 _Ada apa?_  Sebastian mencoba menyingkirkan lautan manusia yang menjepitnya dan tuan besarnya. Jinjit, sih, tidak perlu. Tapi kerumunan orang-orang yang membludak itu membuatnya bahkan sukar untuk melangkahkan kaki ke depan, malah ia yang pada akhirnya terdorong ke belakang.

Sebastian menemukan celah untuknya mengintip. Sekarang ia tau apa yang ada di depan orang-orang yang masih mendorongnya mundur.

Bukan pemandangan yang begitu sedap untuk dipandang, namun hal itu yang membuatnya menarik perhatian sehingga memaksa seluruh pasang mata memperhatikan'nya'. Tidak lebih dari sekedar liquida berwarna merah yang menggenang di bawah badan seseorang yang terbaring di lantai memegangi sebuah gelas bir, yang tentu saja, pecah 3 inchi.

Terpampang jelas penyebab kematiannya: sebuah peluru telah, mungkin, menembus dada bidang depannya. Mungkin gelas bir itu ada hubungannya dengan berkurangnya satu jiwa manusia di dalam bar ini. Yang jelas pasti ada pelaku.

"Sebastian, cari."

Sebastian langsung melirik sana sini, mencari celah yang dapat membuka kedok siapapun pelaku yang bertanggung jawab di belakang panggung yang tirainya bukan terbuka, tapi terobek..

"Ah." butler itu mengunci targetnya. Orang— _bocah_ —itu memakai jubah merah marun. Seperti  _red riding hood._  Cukup mencolok untuk orang dapat menyadarinya. Tapi kenapa tidak ada seorang pun yang peduli dengan anak kecil itu?

Terlebih lagi dia anak kecil.

_Anak kecil._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Tuan Muda!_

"Tunggu!" teriak butler hitam itu tiba-tiba yang membuat semua orang menengok ke arahnya. Sang bocah tampak terkejut karena seruannya, lalu cepat-cepat berlari. Kabur dari tempat kejadian perkara itu, lewat pintu belakang. Melihat bocah itu kabur dengan lihai seperti ini bukan kali pertamanya membuat Sebastian naik darah dan dengan tidak perlunya membanting pintu belakang yang tak bersalah tersebut.

"Sebastian!" seru Vincent.

…Dan sepertinya orang-orang sudah tidak tertarik terhadap orang yang terbaring di lantai.

* * *

" **Kemana bocah itu?"**  geram butler itu. "Sebastian! Tunggu sebentar, ada apa?" tanya tuan besarnya. Sebastian cepat-cepat menoleh, kedutan emosi terpampang di dahinya. Buru-buru ia menenangkan dirinya. "Tadi saya melihat anak kecil di sana. Saya curiga kalau itu tuan m—"

"Mana mungkin dia ke sini! Sebastian, kau tidak berpikir jernih! Ada apa denganmu? Sebesar apa  _paranoid_  mu terhadap terlukanya anakku?  _ **Itu hanya sebuah permintaan!**_ " sembur Vincent yang rupanya telah lelah dengan apa yang dilakukan Sebastian selama ini. Sebastian membelalak karena teriakan dan kedua lapisan mantel  _sclera-_ nya yang kembali berwarna hitam.

"T-Tuan…?"

"Kuhitung sampai 3."

"Tuan, ap—"

"3. Pergi."

Sebastian menatapnya tidak percaya. "Tuan! Sadar!" ia menyentuh kedua pundak tuannya, menahannya tetap—dan menahan segala pukulan yang sampai padanya. Dia membuat raut muka kecut.  _Tuan besarnya tidak seperti ini—_

Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya.  _Oh, jadi begitu. Lama kelamaan terlihat juga._

"Tuan, Anda…"

" _ **PERGI!**_ "

Sebastian tidak bergeming. Ia menyungging senyum palsu dan mengutarakan permintaan maaf sebelum menampar tuannya lumayan keras. Yang ditampar membelalakkan matanya. "—Apa maksudnya itu, Sebastian?! Kurang ajar!" serunya. Sebastian hampir berdecak karena kekeraskepalaannya.

"Anda yang tidak tahu tata krama,  _Tuan Muda._ " ucap sang butler sinis, menyungging senyum palsu yang menyebabkan kedua matanya menjadi sipit.

"Tuan muda? Heh, aku ini masih tuan besarmu." balasnya ketus, memicingkan matanya.  _Rupanya ia masih dapat berekspresi? Sungguh Tuan Muda yang hebat._

Seketika sang tuan berhenti bergerak, menatap Sebastian. Matanya belum kembali, itu berarti segala bentuk kekerasan fisik tidak akan mempengaruhi apa yang di dalam.  _Butler-in-black_  itu kembali membuka matanya terkejut ketika Vincent tiba-tiba tertawa maniak dan saat ia ingin mendekat maju, ia merasa sesuatu menekan dada kirinya…

" _Aah, Sebastian. Sayang sekali kau menyadarinya terlalu cepat. The game is over,"_ Sebastian tetap menatap tuan besarnya dengan wajah datar dan sekarang telah menarik  _safety_  revolver yang ia pegang di tangan kanannya kebawah. "Mari mulai permainan baru,  _anjing_."

_Ya, Ciel itu senang sekali bermain._


	6. 666

" _Aah, Sebastian. Sayang sekali kau menyadarinya terlalu cepat. The game is over,"_ Sebastian tetap menatap tuan besarnya dengan wajah datar dan sekarang telah menarik  _safety_  revolver yang ia pegang di tangan kanannya kebawah. "Mari mulai permainan baru,  _anjing_."

_Ya, Ciel itu senang sekali bermain._

_Sebastian memandangnya lucu. Tuan mudanya sedang dalam masa pertumbuhannya, rupanya. "_ Tuan Muda, sekarang bukan saatnya untuk bermain." ujar butler itu. "Tapi kesopanan dan tata krama Anda perlu diasah lebih lan—"

_**DOR.** _

_Bau karat pun mulai mencemari oksigen yang dihasilkan pohon-pohon di sekitar mereka._

_Ah.._

Vincent menarik pelatuknya secepat ia emosi dengan Sebastian. Sebastian melirik ke bawah, kemudian menatap tuannya. Sebastian menyungging senyum yang pada akhirnya menjadi tertawa. Perlahan meletakkan tangan kiri bersarung tangannya di atas kepala revolver sambil mendorongnya ke bawah, menjauhi organ vitalnya yang bahkan tidak berfungsi. Setelah revolver itu aman di bawah, ia menyambarnya dan melemparnya ke belakang.

"Wahai Tuan Mudaku yang masih bocah," ia memulai. Vincent masih menatap Sebastian.

"Aku adalah iblis. Adalah mustahil jikalau aku mati untuk kedua kalinya, 'kan?"

Vincent masih menautkan kedua alisnya, menutupi betapa kagetnya dia dengan tembok filosofi tinggi yang sayang sekali terlihat sangat jelas oleh Sebastian.

Sebastian menegakkan tubuhnya dan mundur perlahan. "Tuan Vincent, saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya," sang butler menunduk dengan tangan di atas jantungnya berada. "Tapi saya tidak dapat memenuhi permintaan Anda." ujarnya yang lalu berdiri tegak dengan ekspresi datar di wajahnya.

Lima kilometer itu pendek jika ditempuh dengan transportasi, tapi lain halnya jika sudah menyangkut anak kecil. Segalanya akan terdengar tidak rasional dan di luar batas pemikiran orang waras. 'Kan?

Sebastian kembali dengan cepat— _lebih cepat daripada NOS namun lebih lambat dari jarak rotasi bumi—_ ke penginapan yang disinggahi keluarga Phantomhive untuk sementara itu. Sebastian mulai berjalan mengitari penginapan, berpatroli ke seluruh tempat dan mencari sesuatu yang janggal. Tidak ada satu pun sudut yang ia lewatkan, hampir sama seperti ia membersihkan Phantomhive Manor, tapi bedanya ia tidak membawa kemoceng. Hanya menggunakan inderanya semata.

Ada sebuah kain berwarna merah marun melintas di area pandangan Sebastian. Pria jangkung itu tersenyum.

_Oh dia begitu yakin kalau itu tuan muda…_

"Ah, Tuan Muda." panggilnya saat ia melihat penampakan rambut kelabu Ciel sekilas yang tersenyum senang sambil membuka sebuah pintu kayu dan melangkah ke bawah, menutupnya dengan suara 'klek'.

Rupanya tuan mudanya tidak menyadari keberadaan Sebastian, dan itu membuatnya lebih mudah untuk Sebastian tampil lebih menyeramkan. Bukan berarti dia peduli dengan aksinya, sih.

Si  _raven_  menghela napas ketika tahu pintu itu baru saja dikunci oleh anak kecil yang barusan melewati pintu itu. Berjalan mengikuinya, ia menjentikkan jarinya dekat lubang kunci dan memutar kenop pintu, membukanya. Gelap, dan tuannya tidak membawa satu pun lentera atau lilin. Ia kan bisa saja mengambil  _candelabra_ di meja resepsionis. Yah, lagi pula dia juga masih kecil. Penglihatannya jauh lebih bagus dari orang yang lebih tua, namun tetap saja tidak bisa mengalahkan kemampuan seorang iblis.

Ia melangkahkan kaki turun ke lorong tangga yang gelap itu. Matanya lebih dari cukup untuk dapat berakomodasi di kegelapan. Tak lupa ia menutup dan mengunci pintu itu, antisipasi jika terjadi apa-apa.

Berjalan lebih dalam, ia menemukan sebuah pintu tepat satu tapak setelah tangga selesai. Meggerakkan kenopnya, ia mengumpat pelan dan mendorongnya terbuka. Memfokuskan inderanya pada jiwa tuan mudanya, ia berjalan maju.

Kelancangan pun sudah tidak ia pikirkan lagi. Sekarang yang penting adalah mengembalikan tuan mudanya dan membuatnya sadar atas apa yang telah ia perbuat—dan terlebih lagi di kota asing.

* * *

_Itu tidak ada bedanya denganmu yang sekarang, 'kan?_

* * *

Suara itu menghentikan pergerakan kakinya. Hukum Newton pun tidak berpengaruh untuknya. Melirik kanan dan kiri, ia tidak menemukan siapapun yang dapat membisikinya seolah ia menderita Alzheimer seperti itu.

Terlalu dekat. Terlalu buruk untuk menjadi kenyataan.

_Aku, seorang iblis kalah dengan manusia._

* * *

_Lemah._

* * *

Sebastian berdecak. Ia tahu betul siapa pemilik suara itu. Hanya mengingat namanya saja membuat meteran kesabarannya jebol.

"Tuan Muda, keluarlah." ujarnya tenang. "Saya tidak mungkin menyakiti Anda." Sambungnya. Balasannya hanya suara tertawa anak kecil.

* * *

_Pembohong._

* * *

Butler itu tersenyum, menutup matanya. Satu tak dapat menebak apa yang sedang ia rencanakan maupun isi hatinya sebenarnya, kecuali mereka memang satu dari Sebastian— _iblis_. "Andalah yang pembohong." napasnya. "Itu pasti sakit, ya, Tuan Muda. Maafkan keteledoran saya. Apa sekarang bekasnya sudah hilang?" senyum-tanpa-gigi nya masih terpampang di wajahnya. Dia sama sekali tidak terlihat marah atau emosi—

— _ **MURKA**_ —

Dan tentu saja anak kecil di depannya—yang juga sedang tersenyum—tahu kedoknya yang sebenarnya. Memang benar, sebuah kejutan tiba-tiba untuk mengetahui bahwa ayahnya berasosiasi dengan sang iblis, namun hal itu membuat permainan semula menjadi lebih menyenangkan.  **Lebih.**

"Seperti yang diharapkan dari anak Earl Phantomhive, Anda sangat pintar. Benar-benar permainan pikiran yang bagus. Tapi," sang butler melangkah ke depan, begitupun sang tuan muda  _in maroon red._

Keduanya menyungging senyum. Entah licik, entah asli, entah kebahagiaan. Entah kemarahan, entah kedendaman.

"Akan segera saya akhiri permainan ini. Sudah waktunya  _tidur,_ Tuan Muda." ya, memang, sudah malam. Kedua manik biru tuan muda masuk ke pandangan setelah ia merebahkan  _cape_  jubahnya ke belakang, "Aku tidak akan membuatnya mudah."

Keheningan tercipta untuk beberapa saat yang menyakitkan. Tidak satu pun yang menurunkan sunggingan senyum mereka, hingga pada akhirnya Ciel membuka mulut untuk bicara.

"Tiga lawan satu. Aku menang." seraya dua orang wanita— _yang dikenal sebagai Rachel dan Maylene—_ datang dari kedua sisi Ciel yang masih tersenyum.

…Kedua bola matanya hitam.

_Oh, jadi mereka ditahan di sini… Pantas saja mereka absen beberapa hari ini._

Sebastian hampir saja tertawa. "Aah, Tuan Muda… Anda mungkin menang angka, namun saya akan memberitahu Anda sebenarnya apa akibat dari musibah yang Anda buat. Termasuk kelancangan Anda sendiri untuk mengambil catatan saya."

Sang butler melangkah maju, bersamaan dengan kedua wanita yang masing-masing mengeluarkan  _handgun_  dan tak lupa menangkat rok  _maid_ nya, sementara ibunya sendiri menggunakan dirinya sendiri sebagai perisai manusia.

_Sebastian membuka kartu pertamanya._

Berlari ke depan, ia menyerang—memukul Maylene di abdomennya.

_ACE._

Dia tidak melihat Ciel yang sedang merengkuh perutnya, sakit. Ciel berdecak, beruntung Sebastian tidak memberikan tekanan yang terlalu besar sehingga ia merasa tak perlu menggumpal menjadi bola berlama-lama di lantai seperti ulat yang menyedihkan. Ciel menarik  _handgun_  miliknya sendiri dan berusaha menembak Sebastian dari jarak jauh. Ketika itu tidak berhasil, ia mengontrol Rachel untuk maju ke arah Sebastian, menyiapkan belati yang ia pegang di tangan.

Sukses merusak dan melukai  _torso_  Sebastian lumayan dalam, terlihat dari pisau belati yang menghilang masuk ke tubuhnya. Korbannya tersenyum.

"Anda lumayan juga, tidak hanya pintar namun juga licik," ujarnya sambil menghindari serangan Rachel— _Ciel_. Yang dipuji tertawa senang, namun tidak menurunkan tingkat kewaspadaannya. Sebastian memandangnya miris. "Ah, terima kasih!"

Tawanya polos.

_Jiwanya tidak._

Maylene mencoba menembak Sebastian menggunakan shotgun, namun sempat ditangkis oleh Sebastian sebelum dia meringis kesakitan. Rachel memutar belati berbentuk wajik itu, mengiris segalanya yang terkena ujung-ujung tajam logam belati tersebut.

"Gh-ukh!" Sebastian membatukkan dirinya, dan Ciel tidak heran jika yang keluar dari mulut basah Sebastian adalah substansi kental berwarna merah. Ciel hanya menatapnya dengan kedua alisnya yang bertaut, meliriknya miris. "Ahaha- bagaimana rasanya?~" lebih mirip lantunan nada daripada pertanyaan jika kau tanya Sebastian.

Sebastian tidak mau tahu apa yang ada di belati tersebut hingga bisa membuatnya  _immobile_  dengan hanya sebuah atau empat putaran belati yang tertanam padanya. "Kh.. Sama-sama. Namun Anda tumbuh menjadi anak yang nakal, sepertinya saya memiliki hak untuk menghukum Anda." jawabnya dengan mulut yang masih mengalirkan darah segar.

_Oh…, baunya khas sekali._

Air muka Ciel berubah kecut. "Itu urusan orang tua ku, bukan kau. Kau hanya sekedar alatnya saja." balasnya ketus. Ciel berjalan seperti kepiting, menjauhi Sebastian dan Rachel ke radius dimana Sebastian akan perlu waktu untuk menerkamnya, jika saja. "Alat untuk membuatkan Anda makanan dan minuman lezat, ya, 'kan?" Sebastian masih tersenyum, tetapi orang-orang pasti merubah persepsi pertama kali dari 'pangeran tampan' menjadi 'pembunuh berdarah dingin'ketika mereka melihat sepuluh pasang pisau  _silverware_ di kedua genggaman tangannya.

"Yah, mungkin berguna sedikit," Ciel memalingkan wajahnya dari Sebastian, kedua pipinya memerah. Sebastian mengeluarkan tawa yang lebih mirip helaan napas daripada kekeh. "Anda lucu, ya."

"Hentikan ucapan tidak sopanmu," geram Ciel yang pipunya masih tersangkut samar-samar semburat merah jambu. Sebastian tersenyum mengejek, sinis. Matanya menyipit.

"Hentikan sikap tidak sopanmu,  _Ciel_ ," balas sang butler. " _Personal note_ itu dibuat oleh orangnya sendiri, bukan Anda." yang ternyata mendapat respon negative dari Ciel. Segeralah ia menerkam Sebastian dengan dua ' _bodyguard_ 'nya dan dengan bersamaan Maylene dengan gesit menembak ke arah Sebastian. "Aku berani bertaruh dengan nyawaku kalau yang menulis  _note_ itu adalah Maylene!" dengan emosi ia menunjuk Sebastian.

Anak malang itu tidak tahu apa yang akan mengenainya jika saja Sebastian tidak mendorongnya kembali ke belakang. "Lepaskan aku!" seru bocah kelabu sambil mendorong-dorong pundak Sebastian yang menindihnya ke bawah. "Aku tidak suka main kotor!"

"Begitu pun saya. Namun sepertinya Anda  _sedang_  main kotor."

Ciel menggeram dan Rachel datang dari belakang Sebastian, meletakkan belati berdarah di leher sebelah kiri Sebastian yang bilamana ia bergerak maka goresan garis lurus pun akan terbentuk.

Sekarang giliran Ciel untuk tersenyum. "Aku tahu kau masokis," Rachel menekan belati tajam itu ke leher Sebastian lumayan keras dan Ciel berseru, "Jadi akan kuberikan ini sebagai hadiah!" Ciel mendorong tubuh Sebastian yang membelalakkan matanya, kesakitan.

 _Perih_.

"Ugh!" Sebastian langsung menutup luka yang lumayan dalam dengan darah segar yang mengucur dengan tangan kirinya. Hal kecil seperti ini dan tadi tak akan mempengaruhinya, namun kenapa ia _vulnerable to everything?_

" **Tuan Muda… Anda yang memintanya."**

Ciel tidak menyangka Sebastian akan begitu murka, jadi ia mundur untuk beberapa langkah dan mulai berlari ke arah pintu tempatnya masuk pertama kali, menutup dan menahan pintu tersebut.

Sebastian hanya mengeluarkan tawa maniak. Berjalan menuju pintu itu, Sebastian menghancurkannya hanya dengan cakaran tangannya. Berlari ke atas tangga, ia menggerak-gerakkan kenop pintu yang terkunci itu. ' _Oh iya, kuncinya!_ ' Astaga, dia meninggalkannya di ruangan lain!

Ciel mulai berpikir cepat. Bunuh diri atau serang.

.

.

.

Ciel memilih bunuh diri. Ia berdiam diri di situ sebelum ia mendengar tembakan yang ia luncurkan dari  _shotgun_  Maylene—dan membalikkan tubuhnya.

_Pandangannya tajam_

_Jahat_

_Iblis._

_Kotor_

_Unclean_

_Impure._

Peluru itu sukses menembus bagian tengah dari kedua mata iblis itu, membuatnya tak dapat bergerak untuk sementara—memberikan Ciel waktu untuk kabur.

Iblis itu mengepakkan kedua sayap hitamnya yang besar sebelum menengok ke belakang, menyadari bahwa sang tuan— _Ciel—_ telah kabur dari pandangannya. Ia mengaum keras-keras, emosi. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan mengejar tuan mudanya, meninggalkan jejak darah sepanjang tangga turun ke gudang itu.

" _Hei, bodoh! Apa indera perasa iblismu sudah rusak? Aku turut berduka!"_ seru Ciel memanas-manasi Sebastian.

Rachel dan Maylene yang telah bersiap-siap di balik tembok menarik tali transparan yang mereka pegang dan menyandung Sebastian. Tentu ia tidak terjatuh, hanya terkejut dan terbang untuk menghindari jatuh di muka. Iblis itu menggeram.

" **Berhentilah menggunakan mereka sebagai bonekamu! Kemari kau, bocah nakal!"**

Teriaknya, membuat resonansi besar yang menggetarkan ruangan itu. Terdengar tawaan dari sebelah Barat dan kedua manik  _fuschia_  nya melirik tajam ke arah suara itu berasal. Tanpa basa-basi ia pun berlari ke mana tuan mudanya berada.

" **Ciel Phantomhive!"**

Sebastian benar-benar tidak menyukai  _hide-and-seek_. Bukan masalah menemukannya, Ciel hanya melakukannya di waktu yang salah. Sangat salah.

* * *

_Aku tidak percaya, seorang iblis, Sebastian Michaelis, ternyata lebih bodoh dari babi ternak yang hina!_

* * *

Terdengar tertawaan anak kecil dari jauh, menggema kemana-mana—Sebastian tidak tahu arah asli sumber suara itu, namun ia dapat merasakan jiwa tuan mudanya dari belakang—ingin menyerangnya. Sebastian tersenyum licik dan memutar balikkan tubuhnya seratus delapan puluh derajat dan tanpa pikir panjang ia menerkan tuan mudanya— _atau siapapun itu_ —persetan dengannya— _ **MATILAH KAU—**_

…Sang monster telah mengambil alih paksa kedua mata dan pikiran Sebastian.

Sebastian memutilasinya tanpa ampun. Ia gunakan cakar-cakar tajamnya untuk membuat luka di sekitar leher  _'Ciel'_  dan merobek baju yang ia kenakan. Memutuskan untuk melakukannya perlahan dan menyakitkan, ia menjejakkan sebuah atau tiga buah abstrak menggunakan kuku tajamnya dan dengan bantuan kegelapan ia mengikat tubuh  _'Ciel'._

Ia mencekik  _'Ciel'_ dan meletakkan telapak tangannya yang besar ke sebuah dada yang  _datar._  Menggoreskan kulit porselennya selayaknya sebuah kanvas, ia memberikan sebuah tekanan yang besar. Tekanan itu tidak mempengaruhi fisik, namun Sebastian yakin sekali ia telah merusak,  _setidaknya_ , tulang rusuk  _'Ciel'_.

Terdengar teriakan melengking dari orang di bawahnya. Sebastian tertawa senang. Oh, suaranya bagaikan sebuah musik eksklusif  _jazz_  yang biasa orang temukan di kafe. Namun, sekarang, orang-orang akan menemukannya di Neraka.

Ia tertawa puas dan ketika ia membuka mata, ia melihat surai kelabu yang bercipratan darah bersama kedua orang perempuan lainnya. Mulai dari mata, hidung, mulut dan telinga. Meledak dari dalam.

Sebastian terdiam sebentar, cemberut. Dia menemukan yang janggal.

Ia mengelus dahi korban dan mengukir angka 6 ganda.

Iblis itu kembali tersenyum.

.

.

_Apa sih yang spesial dari bocah itu?_

… _Semua iblis itu pembohong._

.

.

.

.

**FIN.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monggo dingertiin sendiri. HAHAHAHA  
> temen Author ada yang lagi sedeng, dari kemaren ketawa melulu. gatau ini humornya nyempil2 gitu wwwwww
> 
> Author penasaran deh sama riddle solving pembaca sekalian! Author rasa udah jelas kok. /hahaha /no  
> By the way, I was thinking of making a sequel of this. Gimana?  
> Will be telling the story of Sebastian's past!


	7. Epilogue

Hari ini tidak mendung, namun juga tidak cerah. Hanya saja langit dihiasi warna jingga dan merah jambu dengan halus, namun bagi beberapa orang, hal yang biasa terjadi ini adalah perpisahan alam yang hanya dapat dimengerti oleh orang-orang tertentu.

Perlahan-lahan para pendatang yang masing-masing mengenakan busana berwarna hitam mulai pergi satu per satu, kecuali dua orang. Sepertinya seorang bibi dan keponakan perempuannya.

"Lizzie sayang, ibumu telah menunggu di kereta."

Perempuan yang bernama Lizzie itu tidak menjawab. Ia terus menatap ketiga-ah, batu nisan yang terakhir. Bila dibacakan dari kiri...

'Vincent Phantomhive'

'Rachel Phantomhive'

...

'Ciel Phantomhive'

Ia mulai menangis tersedu-sedu dengan bantuan bibinya di sampingnya. Mereka tidak mengutarakan apa-apa lagi, sementara orang di belakangnya hanya mendengarkan. Seseorang berambut perak juga memandangi ketiga batu nisan yang telah terukir indah oleh nama-nama keluarga Phntomhive. Ia tersenyum menyedihkan kepada mereka; dia tahu persis aoa yang terjadi dan  _siapa_  yang berada di bawah pelukan tanah-tanah itu.

Vincent yang mengakhiri hidupnya di pengadilan.

Rachel dan CIel yang berjalan menuju surga bersama.

.

.

.

Dan seorang pelayan lelaki yang keberadaannya antah berantah.

Poni perak panjangnya tertiup napasnya saat tertawa.

"Aah, Earl, sudah saya bilang jangan bermain-main dengan kematian. Setiap orang hanya mempunyai satu nyawa untuk dijaga."

Ia menepuk batu nisan bertuliskan 'Vincent Phantomhive' dan mengatakan selamat tinggal kepada siapapun yang mendengarnya.

* * *

 

Mengepakkan kedua sayapnya, ia berdiri di atas Big Ben. Memandangi orang berlalu-lalang di bawahnya seperti kerumunan semut hendak pergi mencari makan dan satu belalang yang selalu senang dan bermain  _violin_ setap saat.

Lelah dengan berdiri, ia membungkukkan tubuhnya dan duduk dengan kedua kaki dibiarkan menggantung keluar garis batas. Menopang dagunya, ia menghirup dan merasakan aroma hujan yang mulai terasa. Ia memejamkan mata untuk sekejap dan membiarkan pundaknya dirilekskan angin sepoi-sepoi sejuk, meski mendung. Menggumam pada dirinya sendiri.

Benar-benar sebuah kota yang ramai. Orang-orang masih saja meributkan soal bagaimana ia bisa dapat pekerjaan, keindahan masa remaja dan lain-lain. Belum ada yang menarik perhatiannya sampai saat ini.

Kedua matanya terbuka saat dia mendengar tangisan anak kecil.

" _Nggak, aku nggak mau kesana!"_

Ia pergi dari atas Big Ben, terbang entah kemana dengan bulu-bulu hitamnya yang berjatuhan.

_KAAAAK._


End file.
